


Wendip Week-What if Wendy and Dipper took a (romantic) stroll on the beach alone, only to become stuck in slow sucking quicksand? (maybe it could be a monster made of it?)

by seanzy121



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adventure, Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward Dates, Beaches, F/M, Humor, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanzy121/pseuds/seanzy121
Summary: Title says it all
Relationships: Wendy Corduroy/Dipper Pines
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	Wendip Week-What if Wendy and Dipper took a (romantic) stroll on the beach alone, only to become stuck in slow sucking quicksand? (maybe it could be a monster made of it?)

Of course date night had to go like this. Dipper and Wendy were walking along the beach when the couple started to sink into the sand. 

“Hey, Wendy? Does quicksand naturally appear on the beaches of west coast North America?” 

“Nope.” 

The couple were ankle deep in the sand. 

“So this is differently supernatural.” 

“Yep” 

“Any ideas?” 

The redhead looked around, looking for a ledge, a tree, anything to grap. There was nothing. 

“Don’t worry guys! I got this.” Mabel jumped out of the ocean in full scuba gear. She reached behind her back and pulled out her trademark tool. “Grappling Hook!” She fired the hook at the couple. Dipper and Wendy grabbed the rope. With her brother and his girlfriend holding on; Mabel reeled them in. 

“Thanks Mabel.”

“No problem.”

“Ah, Mabs? Why were you on the same beach as us?” 

“Uh.” 

“Were you spying on our date?” 

“Uuuuh.” 

The ground began to shake as a large monster made out of sand emerged from the ground. It let out a mighty roar as it took a swipe at the trio. 

As they dodged the creature, Mabel shouted “Oh look, we’re being attacked! Let’s go!” Mabel took off as Dipper and Wendy followed. The sand monster stomping after them.


End file.
